Functional strength training may be defined as training which involves movements which relate to functional activities found in certain activities. Functional training for athletes has gained attention as there is an increased value of training under more real world conditions, as opposed to the more “sterile” lifts performed only in the weight room. For example, a bench press may not be considered “functional” unless you are pushing a car off your chest, with your back supported. Therefore this arm extension movement is likely not found in most daily activities. On the other hand, picking up an object and carrying it, as we as a species have been doing for decades, could be considered functional.
One of the most complete, whole body functional movements is picking up one end of an implement and flipping it over. The most commonly used implement to be flipped is a large tractor or truck tire. There are inherent risks for injury with large tires, one of which is controlling the movement during the lifting phases of the flip as well as the inherent lack of control after the throwing movement of the flip as the object falls back to the ground. What is absent in the art is a system that allows an exercise device to be flipped or lifted and to be docked into a control system, thereby creating an exercise system that allows for explosive throwing movements by the user. By allowing for control of the exercise device, this dynamic and explosive movement of flipping an exercise device may be safely brought into the weight room, which it has not previously, even in potentially crowded conditions.